United, For A While
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: A Drabble collection of the Pranks Damian and Tim mentioned in Glimare's 'United, For Now' one shot. Seven Pranks in all, more details in the A/N inside.
1. Ants and Honey

**A/N: **So a person I've recently been addicted to reading the fanfictions of had written a story a long while back called 'United, For Now'. Her user is 'Glimare' and it's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here. XD

Go on, we'll wait. ^_^

Now that you've read it, hopefully, these are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank. I liked most of them and HAD to write these. XD So, Here's the prankster getting pranked.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 1:** _Honey all over the bed and let the ants in._

Dick walked into his room as he pulled his tee shirt over his head. He was exhausted.

Since he was staying with Bruce to help out with family matters, Batman decided to test his skills to make sure that Nightwing was in top physical performance. Though Dick insisted that Bulhaven had kept him at the top of his game, the argument only came to a end when Dick decided to be the bigger man and just get the training over with and prove to bruce that he would be fine to bring in as back up in one of the most dangerous city's in the U.S. Never minding that Bulhaven could easily take a place higher on that list.

Dick let himself fall face down on his bed and took a breath. He smelt it first. A sickly sweet sent that filled his room. He didn't think much of it though. Maybe it was his tired mind playing tricks on him or Alfred was cooki- wait, why did it feel like there was something _moving_ underneath him?

Pushing himself up on his knees, that's when he noticed it was sticky. Dick looked down to see _thousands_ of, thankfully black, ants crawling around on his bed to collect the thick globs of honey dabbed all over his sheets. A moment of panic grabbed his tired mind and the hero jumped out of the bed and quickly brushed off the bugs from his torso. He acted fast, pulling the sheets and wrapping them up tight. Once that was done, he tossed the sheets out the window. He'd explain to Alfred later.

Irritated Dick marched over to Tim's door and knocked softly. No need to alert the boy the danger his older brother was until it was too late. It worked as Dick could hear foot steps on the other side walk over to open his door. The knob turned and open to show Tim in his pajama pants and a white tee shirt, he was just about to head to bed himself, it was getting a bit late, and the boy had the night off.

Tim looked at Dick curiously for a moment before his eyes widened a fraction as he remembered the prank he and Damian had pulled that morning.

"Good evening, Timbo, mind if I come in?" Dick smiled, but his eyes were filled with devious mischief that screamed 'revenge'.

Tim answered by trying to close his door suddenly, but Dick, even tired, was faster and shoved past and launched at his little brother. It didn't take long for the younger to be pinned to the floor and tortured for his crimes.

Foot steps alerted the two that someone had heard Tim's cries of distress and came to investigate. It didn't stop Dick though as he continued to lay punishment on the third Robin.

"Tt, what are you two doing _now_?" the voice from the doorway made Dick stop tickling Tim to an inch of the boy's sanity, Tim's eyes were watering from laughing so hard at that the attack.

"Damian! Just the little brother I was about to go looking for!" Dick smiled at the youngest as he did Tim not too long ago. Damian was faster then Tim and took a step back.

"Now Grayson, you, you deserved it, you-" The boy took off running down the hall as his oldest brother chased him.

000

Bruce came up stairs to see his youngest at the top of the stairs with a pout and his oldest laying on top of him, fast asleep.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Bruce asked.

Damian didn't answer, and instead glared at the ground away from the half naked guy who was now snuggling his middle. Bruce just shook his head and made his way to his own bed. Having dick around again was certain to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. Got the first one down! now there are seven of these, so six more left. I can't wait for 3, 5, and 7. either way, the next one should be rather dramatic. It was a bit extreme, and I considered not doing it, but *shrugs* it'll be fun. Remember! in the next chapter this never happened! They are not a continuation of each other, just alternate idea's the boys contemplated!

Later!

~K R&R


	2. Shower Shot

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 2:** _Pictures of him in the shower sent to every girl in the crime fighting community, . . . and certain men._

Nightwing was with Zatanna and Arsenal as the two of them worked on a case together. They weren't typically a team, but sometimes these things just happened. They were surrounding the warehouse quietly just about to ambush the druggies inside. That's when the sound of a guitar rift went off alerting the men inside of their company. The three hero's acted quickly as the bullets started to fire through the thin aluminum walls. Nightwing snuck to the roof skylight and crashed down as Arsenal barged through the front, dodging the bullets by keeping low and moving until he could get behind a crate. Zatanna flew through the window at the side.

"setarc emoceb srab." She cast her spell and the boxes around the criminals turned to steel bars that she then fashioned into a cage around them as the two men rounded the druggies up for her.

They called the cops and were on a roof top a few blocks away.

"What was that sound? It blew our cover?" Nightwing asked. He was slightly irritated. He didn't like it when a smooth operation became rough, not that it was rough really, but he didn't really enjoy being shot at.

"Sorry." Arsenal muttered as he pulled out his cell and turned the volume down. "I though I put it on silent already."

"Really, Arsenal?" Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT DICK!" Arsenal checked to see what the message that got him in trouble was and found something rather interesting.

"What?" Nightwing glared, Roy knew better then to call out his real name while they were undercover.

"What the hell are your brothers sending people!" Arsenal looked like a mix between laughter and shock.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

"Check your phone, the recipient's field has your name, as well as almost all the hero chicks we know." Arsenal started to chuckle. Zan sighed and did just as her friend said and instantly got the same look as the man. Nightwing was now curious and pulled out his own phone to check. Whatever Tim or Damian sent the other two, they didn't send it to him, however. Dick suddenly understood that this should frighten him, and he looked up worriedly at his two partners.

"What did they send you?" He asked, almost panicked.

"Oh my God, Dick! That ass really _does_ look just as good without the tights!" Zatanna started to laugh uncontrollably. _what?_

"Let me see!" Nightwing snatched the phone from Arsenal's hand and looked at a picture of him self in the shower. His back was to the camera, mostly, so nothing was really showing but his bare ass. he was also just rinsing his hair of soap, so his fore arm came up just at the right angle to block his eyes. But with how snug his Nightwing costume fit, it was no surprise he was easily recognized by other super heros.

"Aw look at him, he's blushing, it's so cute!" Zan cried out with a laugh just as her phone make a clicking sound of her taking a picture.

"How did they even-?" Nightwing was at a loss for words. He read through the recipient's field. Barbara Gordon, Donna Troy, Bee, Artemis Crock, Kori, Rachel Roth, Zatanna Zatara, Helena Bertinelli, Kara Kent, Cassy Sandsmark, Rose Wilson, Wally West, and Roy Harper. He was going to _stranggle_ his little brothers.

000

Tim sat back in his seat and looked over at Damian. "Think We might have gone too far?" He asked.

"Tt. As if, the only difference between what he's probably wearing now and what's in that picture is color." Tim shrugged at his younger brother. The demon had a point.

* * *

**A/N: **So this time they got a little carried away. hehee. The next one is one of the fun ones XD

Later!

~K R&R


	3. Bubblegum Pink

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 3:** _Florescent pink dye in his shampoo._

Dick was enjoying the warm water on his skin as it helped with the knots in his shoulders. He was wound up after that fight with Harley Quinn. She might just be a lunatic that barely weighs 150 soaking wet, but that crazy chick packs a punch!

Heaving a sigh, Dick grabbed his shampoo and got started scrubbing the sweat and what was left of the explosive pie the clown girl threw at him. He started to sing under his breath the song he's had stuck in his head the whole night. The more he scrubbed, the louder he sang, the less he thought about what he was doing and lost him self in the song.

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

Dick came to an end with his song and rinsed the excessively scrubbed soap out of his hair. He was only acutely aware that there was a weird smell. As he finished rinsing he noticed that the water was a strange color. A bit pink actually. Dick was about freak out. Did he have a head wound that he didn't notice? He surly would have felt it, if not the pain of the wound it self, then at least while he was scrubbing! He then stepped out of the shower quickly toward the mirror, sopping wet he blinked a couple of times until the pink in the water made more sense.

Dick's usually natural jet black hair was a bright, florescent, bubblegum pink. He honestly didn't know if he should be relived or freak out more. After all, at least he didn't have brains leaking out, right?

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Dick screamed. He had settled for pissed in that moment. Really he figured it was more Damian's fault, but Tim's name was easier to shout. After a while a knock came to the door. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waste and flung the door open.

Dick sent his best, most evil glare at the person who knocked, ready to start shouting, but quickly sobered when he saw the graying brit instead of the teenager he really wanted to pound on.

Alfred rose an eye brow at the newly pink haired ward of his before he cleared his throat and straightened. "I'm afraid Master Timothy and Master Damian are still at school. You should have plenty of time to change it back if you'd like me to go pick you up some black dye, Master Richard?" Alfred asked, trying to smooth things out before a fight that could possibly break every ming vase in the entire manor inside.

Dick was about to take him up on it but got an idea. The best kind of pay back. "yeah, if you could pick it up for me that'd be great, but, I think I have a better idea then to fix it straight away." Dick smirked.

"I do so worry when you get that look in your eye." Alfred sighed as he started out on his task.

000

"Hey Al." Tim greeted the butler as he and Damian loaded into the car.

"Pennyworth." Damian nodded.

"I am certain you'd both be pleased that Master Richard has returned home early this afternoon and went straight to the shower." Alfred warned them.

"Aw man! Really?" Damian almost whined.

"Damn! I even played that one song around him enough so he'd sing it while washing." Tim groaned. He didn't really like the song all that much, but it was just too perfect to not to subliminally insert it into his older brother's head.

"He is still wearing the color as he has not had the chance to dye it back yet if that helps." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I guess it's best this way anyway. He's had time to cool down and we didn't have to die." Tim thought aloud.

"Tt" Damian folding his arms and glared out the window. He wanted to see the initial reaction.

000

The two made their way inside, waiting in anticipation for Dick to attack.

"Hey guys, welcome home!" Dick walked up to them with a broad smile and open arms. Both boys ducked behind Alfred who tried to hid a smirk. Okay, yeah, he knew what was going on.

"Now you silly heads, what are you doing hiding? You're acting like I'm about to hurt you or something." Dick placed his hands to his hips and shook his head, tutting. "Oh well. I guess I can't give a couple scaredy cats their 'welcome home' hugs." He sighed and walked away.

"What was in that dye?" Tim growled to Damian in a whisper.

"I don't know, I just _really_ hope it wasn't something we can't reverse." Damian whispered back worriedly.

"Now, come along. I want your home work done before any treats and dinner will be ready in a couple of hours." Alfred lectured as he walked away, removing the shield the boys had created out of him.

As time went by, both of the younger boys were feeling even more and more unease by Dick's cherry behavior. Every time he walked up to them they flinched or hid. when dinner came around they both sat on the other side of the table from him. He was smiling even more, just as sweetly, too sweetly for them. Neither could really enjoy eating their food. It was bad enough that Dick was acting like a Disney princess, but the pink hair just added to the creepy factor. It was becoming unbearable!

"Do you two not enjoy the meal?" Alfred asked seeing the two had barely eaten.

"No, I mean, yeah, it's really good Al. Sorry, just not feeling well." Tim replied picking at the meatloaf.

"Oh what a shame, and Master Richard worked so hard on it." Alfred just barely managed his straight face as Damian spat what of the food was in his mouth and Tim downed his water in one go. Dick let his sweet smile fall a tad bit.

"Do you not like it? I made it specifically with you two in mind." He almost pouted.

"I think I'm about to be sick." Tim held his stomach.

"Igottogo. Somuchhomework, lotsandlotsofhomework, mightneverbedonewithitifIkeepstuffingmyface." Damian spoke so fast, Flash would have had difficulty understanding him. Both boys ran out of the room, almost tripping over each other trying to get out of the dinning room.

The moment the two were gone Dick started to howl with laughter.

"I must say, I approve of your tactics as nothing has been damaged." Alfred couldn't stop the smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah. and thanks for letting me take credit for the meatloaf. It's actually extremely good Al." Dick smiled broadly at the butler as he tried to calm down.

"Yes, of course. It was rather worth it. Now about your hair-"

"Say no more, Al. I'll go dye it back before bed. Maybe if they see it black again they'll keep calm tomorrow." Dick smiled as he stood and made his way out of the dinning room before singing under his breath.

_I'm gunna be your bubblegum Bitch._

* * *

**A/N: **The song was Bubble Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds. So yeah. Dick won this one ^_6 I sometimes find that the passive rout is usually the most effective. poor Tim and Damian will be weary around him for a couple more days before they are convinced that Pink Dick is gone for good, . . . that name sound so wrong O.o (Lets try Bubblegum Dick, oh! still wrong but much better XD)

Later!

~K R&R


	4. If You Wanna Be My Lover

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 4:** _Giving Barbara Recordings Of Him Singing Spice Girls In The Cave While Working Out_

Barbara just got home from a rather excruciating first date. Sure the dinner was nice, and she enjoyed the restaurant's orchestra, the food was great and she felt rather high-class eating there. But her date was another matter all together. Late picking her up, he stank of cologne, he would talk non-stop about his football scholarship (even though he already graduated College), and kept trying to put moves on her the whole night. Okay so maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but the moment he mentioned his disdain for any capes and masks, the night when south and the poor guy couldn't do a thing right in her eyes.

She sighed and made her way to her computer. Why couldn't she find a decent guy in Gotham who respected heros and wanted to settle down? She though about is as she logged into her email. The first thing she saw was a video clip sent to her from Tim.

_Hope this puts a smile to your face!_

She smiled a little, well, if ever she needed cheering up, . . . She pressed play and watched as Damian and Tim played with a camera making sure it was on.

"_Ready?" _Tim's voice asked from behind the camera.

_"Shh. We don't want him to catch us!" _Damian's voice growled.

The screen showed the stairs leading down to the batcave. There was a voice singing down there. Barbara had to put a hand to her face to keep from busting out in laughter. She recognized both the voice and the song instantly._ S_ure enough, as the boys carefully rounded the corner, there was Dick pumping irons singing 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls.

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,_  
_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_  
_we got G like MC who likes it on an_  
_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_  
_and as for me you'll see,_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

During Dick's singing, the camera had started moving side to side in jerking motions. Barbara was wondering what was happening to the boys until she heard their slight grunts telling her they were fighting again. But it wasn't until a particularly hard shove that which ever one holding the camera was shoved to the ground out of the hiding spot did Dick turn and see them. The camera shifted to Damian who had a look of 'caught' written on his face and so it was Tim who turn the camera back to the target as he scrabbled to his feet.

"_What are you two doing?_" Dick asked, setting down the weights.

"_Nothing."_ Both boys lied at the same time.

"_What's with the camera?"_ Dick's eyes narrowed.

_"Um_" Tim had to have been shifting his feet as the camera slowly swayed side to side.

"_Give it here._" The oldest of the Wayne boys reached out, fully understanding what was happening. The screen was hard to make out as both Damian and Tim ran from the cave and their oldest brother in it. They seemed to keep running until they were up stairs in Tim's room. Whom had turned the camera to face himself and Damian next to him as they leaned against his door.

"_Hope you laughed, Barb, because we're probably going to get killed for sending it to you." _Tim smile wide.

"_Shh! I think I hear him down the hall! send it already before he gets ahold of it and deletes the video!" _Damian grumbled beside him. Tim just rolled his eyes just before the screen when blank and the video ended.

Barbara was still smiling as she reached for her phone. She felt obligated to check and make sure the two trouble makers were alright. It wasn't too late for them, she was sure.

Thinking back on the song Dick was singing she grinned to herself. Okay, maybe she could trying a certain Gotham guy a second chance, it's been years since they broke up. After all, they _were_ just kids at the time.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, yeah, this one wasn't from Dick's perspective. But I figured Bab's was better anyway. hehee Guess Dick can't be too up set about it, he's going to get a date with Barbara out of it oafter all XD. Well. Night guys. I'll work on the next on in the morning. it's another one I really _really_ wanna do XD.

Later!

~K R&R


	5. A Fool and His Drink

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

I'M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I had too many plot bunnies to deal with., Then I typed the whole thing out in one setting then my computer hiccuped and then I lost the whole thing so I then I had to rewrite it again. T_T I suffered for this one, . . .

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 5:** _Filling his suit with Ivy's spores_

When it came to suits, everyone knew better than to mess with them. That was another hero's armor, their only shield to that which they couldn't dodge on their own. You don't mess with it's fabric, how it's washed, and you don't mess with the gadgets. You just don't mess with another hero's costume! Period. End of story.

That only left one other kind of suit for the Wayne boys to wear. And that would be the target of Tim and Damian's revenge against their eldest brother.

It wasn't hard to plan it out as the Christmas Charity Ball was in a few days. It was easy enough to talk Dick into going, all they had to do really was tell him what Barbara was planing to wear. It was also rather convenient that Dick stayed at the manor the night before. The boys had no troubles getting ahold the his tux while he was helping Alfred or arguing with Bruce, and sneak it bak to Tim's room for the set up.

"You made sure you got the kind that just disorients, right? The last thing we need is for Ivy to crash the party and then realize she has a fanboy." Tim asked his younger brother as he laid out the tux. Damian scowled at him.

"No, I'm not an imbecile like you. I even double checked by testing it out on Todd before hiding it in my room." Damian scoffed as if the idea that he of all people could mess up.

"Alri- Wait" Tim looked at his brother in awe, "You got Jason with it?"

Damian just rolled his eyes before the two began to pat the Spores on the fabric with gloved hands. When they were finished, they quickly put it's cover back on and put it away in Dick's closet. The perfect crime.

000

"Is it me, or Dick drunk?" Barbara asked Bruce, motioning toward the eldest of the man's sons.

"What?" Bruce asked confused. He looked over to where he could see Dick, swaying on his feet, a stupid grin on his face instead of his charming 'happy-go-lucky' smile. "I don't believe it." He shook his head as he started for the young man. He could expect this from Jason, if he would come home long enough to attend a charity event, but not Dick. Was there something wrong? Was he trying to drown his sorrows or something? No, that's not like Dick.

Bruce watched as Dick talked with a beautiful young woman, who seemed more entertained by the charming drunk anything. Dick went to take a sip of the drink in his hand and ended up spilling it on his blazer. He pouted slightly and reached for a napkin from across the table, despite there being a stack of them right next to him. Dick lost his leverage and footing, and fell into the caviar before falling completely off the table on his back side. This earned him quiet a bit of laughter from the surrounding ladies and gentlemen. Bruce made his way through the crowd and helped his son to his feet. He nodded back at them with a good natured smile as he lead his son outside into the cool air.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked as he sat Dick down on a step.

"That she was pretty?" Dick slurred back at him confused. His eyes looked up at bruce before they started to wander, he couldn't seem to focus on anything. That's when Bruce noticed that his eyes weren't blood shot in the least. That's not normal for went someone's drunk off  
their end like Dick seemed to be. Bruce instantly switched from disappointed father to on scene detective in a matter of moments.

"Dick, how many glasses have you had tonight?" Bruce asked, following a lead.

Dick looked thoughtfully before looking down at his hand and lifting him mostly empty glass. Most of it on the floor where he fell. Bruce's brows furrowed as he thought. The young man barely had half a glass of champaign, his eyes weren't blood shot at all, and the night was still young. Was there a chance that he had been drugged? Bruce thought about the lady Dick had been talking to. She did seem a little too intrigued in someone who seemed drunk off their roster. Bruce was about to go talk to she, until he saw a rater interesting site.

His youngest two sons were standing close to the windows talking, every now and then they'd send a glance his way. There were three things wrong with this picture. One, Tim and Damian were standing next to each other, not avoiding each other from across the room sending distasteful glances the other's way. Two, Tim and Damian were _talking_, not arguing, not threatening each other, not verbally abusing each other, talking, civilly. Lastly, Tim and Damian looked far too cheerful for their current situation and company.

"I'm going to call Alfred to come pick you up, sit here until then." Bruce ordered and made his way to his new suspects while he made the call.

Tim and Damian were close to busting out in laughter, until they saw Bruce heading straight for them. Now seeing a batglare on the face of Bruce Wayne coming straight for you, is rather sobering. Both boys were about to look for the nearest escape rout, but couldn't see any that wouldn't attract immediate attention to the situation. They both gulped simultaneously.

"Would either of you like to explain what happened?" Bruce asked, he kept his tone even, but the boys could almost hear the growl in the back of hit throat threatening to surface.

"Erm, Dick can't hold his liquor?" Tim tried.

000

The next morning found Dick in bed with a killer hang over from the spores and Tim and Damian scrubbing down the batcave. The two boys then made a vow to never mess with another suit, crime fighting costume or other wise, ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** I still think the first one was better, but eh, I tried. Hope it gave someone a laugh ^_^;;

Later!

~K R&R


	6. A Very Pretty Girl

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

Enjoy, . . .

* * *

**Prank 6:** _Putting pictures of him dressed as a girl on the JLA screen-savers_

One of the many things each Robin had to put up with when it came to being the partner and sidekick of the great and legendary Batman, was that you had to occasionally go under cover. As going under cover meant that you had to be completely unrecognizable as either your hero persona _and_ your secret identity. This was a tricky thing for Batman himself to pull off on a random notice, however, how many people would suspect that cute little blonde girl of being either raven headed boy 'Robin' or Bruce Wayne's most current youngest son?

So needless to say that each Robin, Boy Wonder, Damian excluded because he was a slippery little shit sometimes, had been dressed up by their shared father and mentor as a female in one point or another. And Alfred was always a little too diligent of snapping at _least_ one picture of said disguise. Therefore not one of these missions were _ever_ forgotten.

Dick, being the owner of a still rather lithe, feminine form, had to endure Batman's under cover missions the most. Until he was well into his late teens in fact. So there were no shortages of blackmail on the poor guy.

Getting their hands on the pictures was never difficult. Everyone in the batclan knew where to find them, and they were pulled out every so often when the family needed a good laugh. Wether it be at Dick, Tim, or Jason's expense. The former Robin's had learned to take it lightly and laugh at the pictures and memories along with everyone else.

Scanning the photo's and downloading the digital forms onto the JLA database was also simple enough so long as they used the bat computer for that second part.

So everything was in place for the last step, the hardest step. The hardest step for anyone, but Timothy Drake-Wyane.

000

"Nightwing, are you there?" Oracle's voice rang out over his com as Dick was busy fighting a particularly nasty group of thugs. Alone. Again.

"Kinda busy at the current moment." Dick replied in a strained grunt. _No,_ **he** didn't need back up. He just needed someone to look into his brain and help him figure out why the hell he thought going head first into this fight was a _good **f-ing**_ idea!

"Just a thought, but you _could_ use that lose drainage pipe above those guys head behind you and knock them all out with one go before getting too focused on the four at your front." Oracle suggested. Sometimes she wondered why she let these boys out of the house.

"Good thought." Dick quipped back, using a short ranged grabble to loop around the pipe and do just that. He wasn't Batman, he could take advice, from people he was willing to take advice from, that is.

"So, still to busy?" The woman asked. Just then the four guys left pulled out guns and aimed them at different points of Nightwing's body.

"Actually. Yes." Nightwing answered before he dodged to the side. The men fired just a few seconds too late and Nightwing rebounded off the alley wall and flew at them, knocking them all over with his momentum. Two of the guns fell from their owner's hands and skittered away to the back of the alley. Nightwing landed just a few feet away from the men. He was about to start cuffing when one of the men who still had his gun pulled it lose from the tangled dog pile they were in and tried to aim it at Nightwing. The Hero easy kicked it from the man's hands and the fire arm landed with it's kind a few feet away.

"Are we done now?" He asked them. When the last gun was dealt with and He started cuffing, Oracle took that as her que to speak up again.

"Seriously Dick, when you get a chance, look up the Justice League's screen-savers." She instructed.

"What, did they get a fancy new logo or something?" Nightwing asked as he finished with the last guy.

"You, . . . could say that, . . . let's just say, -"

"Hold that thought, Babs." Dick said before he muted the com and called the cops. After he made it to the roof of a building a few blocks from the flashing red and blue lights he unmuted the com. "'Kay, what now?"

"I was about to say, blonde defiantly works for you." Barbara giggled and cut the transmission. Dick had a sinking feeling in his gut as he made his way home and looked up his connection to the JLA database. He then clicked to the screen-aver and saw that _someone_ had posted the pics of him when he was younger and dressed in girls clothing. Dick chuckled to himself. Okay, yeah, had it been a couple years ago, he would have been mortified, but as it was, he was starting to get over that. He knew jokes were going to get tossed around, cat-calls to be expected, a wolf-whistle here or there.

Dick sighed, replaced the photo's with the original screen-saver, the JLA logo, and then made a phone call.

"Hey Dick, or should I call you Dickette?" Roy, one of Dick's close friends and ally's laughed himself silly on the other end of the line.

"I think 'Rachel' is the name you'd be looking for." Dick corrected him.

"Is that the name you went by, you tyranny you."

"A couple times. But then it became repetitive and then other names got thrown in." Dick smiled.

"You know who did it, right?" Roy asked after he calmed himself down a bit.

"Yeah, I know." Dick smirked evilly, "Tim's gotta learn that you shouldn't use a double edged blade on someone and not expect to get hurt. And Damian forgets who he works for."

"Uh-oh, I can _hear_ you plotting. Those poor boys really don't know who they're dealing with, do they?" Roy's voice took on a nervous edge.

"Hehe, well, play with fire,"

"Yeah, I hear ya. So, need any help?"

"Can I borrow one of Lian's hair bands? Dick smirked. "I hear lolita is coming in season."

* * *

**A/N:** So this was one of the ones Dick was able to just laugh off. But even then, he's _gotta_ retaliate. He's a reputation to up hold after all!

Later!

~K R&R


	7. Chocolate Love

**A/N: **If you still haven't read 'United, For Now' by Glimare, you probably don't understand very well what's going on. Go check it out! It's a funny story! [/s/8059665/1/United-For-Now] Go read it to understand what is happening here.

These are short one shots of the pranks the boys had thought up when they were chasing Dick. After each one, imagine a reset. so they all start off at the same point, but each short is the out come of each prank.

**LAST PRANK**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prank 7:** _Locking him in the same room as all his ex-girlfriends. - Naked- Maybe covered in chocolate_

So they told him they were going swimming. They told him that it was just the three of them at the private pool. They even bought him a swimsuit, they announced proudly. They even made sure that it was a day he had off from work.

Sure Dick was suspicious. But he didn't think much of it. They were alone in a private pool owned by Bruce. There were individual changing rooms that connected to a small conjoining lounge like area.

Which was empty when Dick entered it the first time.

When the oldest then made his way into the small changing room, he found the swim suit that his little brothers got him. If it could even be _called_ a swimsuit! It had to be the skimpiest looking speedo that Dick had ever seen. of course he figured the boys were trying to get back at him for his joke. It wasn't that bad of a joke, so it could explain why the boys were pulling this while it was just the three of them. Right?

Dick decided to humor his brothers and put the sad thing on. It was even flesh toned. Dick sighed, he better not hear any complaints from the two bothers. As he finished dressing, Dick thought for sure he heard someone enter, and figured it was his brothers with a camera. '_Time to face the music_.'

"Alright, guys. This is hilarious, I'm sorry alright, I won't make anymore 'love child' comments about you two again." He muttered out loud as he exited the changing room. He had a quick glance of the multiple girls just before a splash of sticky brown syrup poured from above him, coating him head to toe in melted chocolate. When the Chocolate finished pouring down on him, Dick looked back up again to see; Donna Troy, Bridget Clancy, Barbara Gordon, Helena Bertinelli, Bette Kane, Lori Elton, and Raya Vestri. Suddenly, Dick became _very_ self conscious. And Red. Very, very red.

"Aw, isn't this just precious?" Helena smirked. Out of all seven girls in the room with Dick at that moment, she was one of the only four that knew of his 'night-life'. Bette, Barbara, and Donna all had the same, if less preditorial grins on their faces as the 'Huntress'. Then again, Clancy, Raya, and Lori didn't seem all the uncomfortable either.

"Eh, um, what are you all doing, you know, here?" Dick asked, trying to be as nonchalant about asking why all but one of his ex-girlfriends and a couple of his past flings were in the same room with him, as he tried desperately to ignore that sudden urge to fold his hands over a certain area. Like they all haven't seen him already.

"Tim and Damian-"

"Oh, God." Dick cut Barbara off with his sudden realization.

"What _did_ you do this time, Dick?" The red head smiled as she held back a bit of laughter.

"_NOTHING!_ I made a _joke!_ Those two really crossed the line with this one!" Dick called out, crossing his arms. It was the only thing he could think to do to keep them from making this situation worse.

"God, does that body _never_ stop getting _sexier_?" Dick heard Lori whisper to Bette and Raya, both of which just giggled at him.

"Well, it looks like he's a bit messy. I wonder what we should do about all that chocolate?" Clancy smirked just as evilly as the four female vigilantes.

"Yes, Dick. However are you to get clean?" Helena's look started to make Dick feel _very_ violated.

"Guys, I can understand how you might think that it'd be appreciated, but, I, um, . . ."

"Dick, are you _really_ going to complain about being surrounded by girls who all want to pitch in licking chocolate sauce off you?" Bette asked.

"Not unless every girl involved is someone I've been involved _with_!" Dick's arms moved slightly so they were less crossed at his chest and more hugging himself. It was just slight enough that only Helena and Babs caught it.

"If it helps, I think I'll pass. Love ya Dick, but this is just too awkward." Donna openly laughed as she went for the door. She was smiling and shacking her head the entire time until she froze and her smile dropped. "Um, they locked it. From the outside." Donna looked over her shoulder toward Dick.

"Wait, we're locked in here?" Raya asked walking over to the door and seeing if she could get it open.

"Really, what _did_ you say to those boys?" Barbara asked this time a bit more serious.

"I pointed out a character on Tv named 'Damian Drake' and called him their 'love child'." Dick defended himself.

"And they locked you in a room fill of your exe's, practically naked, dripping with chocolate?" Clancy rose an eyebrow.

"Sounds like they're getting down right evil. I'd suspect pink dye in your shampoo, or some kinda of syrup in your bed." Barbara shook her head.

"Just curious, but isn't anyone going to help with the door?" Donna asked.

"Dick, you're good at picking locks." Raya pointed out.

"He is?" Clancy asked looking slightly surprised.

"I know he was always handy if I forgot my dorm key in College." Lori shrugged.

"I don't have anything to pick it with though." Dick sighed. Typically he'd scratch the back of his neck, but his arms were best kept where they were. Though he was finally getting over the worst of the humiliation. They girls were a bit more preoccupied by the locked door and why they were there then the fact of Dick being so utterly exposed.

"Maybe we could just break it down." Bette supplied.

"That's damage to public property." Helena argued, surprising everyone who actually knew her. Until Dick caught the look in her eye. '_She's enjoying this!' _

"Not really, it's owned privately by 'Bruce Wayne'." Barbara pointed out.

"So it should be fine then?" Raya asked.

"Everyone's going to have to pitch in." Lori 'pointed out'

"Nah, it's not that sturdy, I think about four of use should be more then enough. Maybe even just three of us if Dick helps." Donna winked at the man in the speedo.

"So, Donna, Dick and I can go t it then." Bette smirked, understanding what was going on. Dick walked up to the girls by the door to 'Help' them kick it down. Even though they were really covering for Donna as she secretly used her super strength in front of the three civilians.

A giggle from behind him reminded Dick that the speedo was practically a thong, and didn't cover a _thing_ in the back. The red came back and his self consciousness along with it. The three heros all attacked the door together on the count of three, and Dick fell on top of the fallen wood, Bette landing on top of him. Donna gave a small 'oops' shrug and started for the exit. Tim and Damian were in the pool, probably enjoying themselves before the door was kicked out, staring wide eyed at the now free Dick Grayson.

Dick's glare as he faced his little brothers would have probably made them faint, if it hadn't been for the fact that the guy was still extremely red in the face, from embarrassment, and naked- covered in chocolate. There was more giggles behind him and Dick then realized he was about to fall out of the speedo. He quickly made his way back into the dressing room and pulled on his jeans. HE didn't care if he got them dirty, he just _really_ felt the need to be covered. Why he didn't just do this from the get-go, he didn't know.

"I'd run while he's changing." Barbara advised the boys. "You both kinda went too far this time."

"But thanks for the opportunity." Helena winked as she smirked at the two. The younger to brothers shared a glance and then quickly leaving the pool. Making a mad dash for the exit Donna had left through just a bit ago.

000

Back at the house, Tim and Damian were locked in one of the spare rooms. A Punishment Bruce and Dick thought of together. They were grounded, obviously, because Dick had gone to Bruce about what had happened. They were a bit sore about that, because it was one of the unspoken rules about the pranks they pulled on each other, you don't tattle. Unless lines had been crossed. And The boys were realizing that lines had indeed been crossed.

There was a knock on the door and Dick walked through with a couple trays of dinner.

"You guys sorry yet?" He grumbled. He was still pouting a little and had a bit of chocolate still dried in his hair. IT was going to take a few more washes.

"Not really." "Yeah." came the contradicting responses. Dick sighed. At least Tim had the decency to _try_ to show guilt, and Dami had the decency to be honest.

"Really though, how did you get ahold of Lori and Raya? The others sure, I can see how easily, but Raya was in Haley's last I saw her and Lori, I haven't really talk to in _years_." Dick asked, setting the dinners on the bed next to Tim.

"You really think it'd that hard to find a gypsy girl and a Hudson University graduate?" Damian sneered.

"I really don't need your shit, Dami." Dick glared. Damian suddenly found the floor interesting near the corner he was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest. YEah, he felt guilty, Dick could tell, even though he was trying to cover it up.

"So, if you were bringing in my exe's, why wasn't Kori there?" Dick asked. She was in the top three of his most talked about ex-girlfriends, and it was nagging at him that the boys hadn't brought her in, but thought it appropriate to bring in Helena.

Tim shrugged, "Don't know how to contact Tamaran."

"Ah. So convenience sake." Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, at least it wasn't because they didn't like her.

"Either way. Bruce says that I can't retaliate because he's going to make the punishment worth it's crime. So, incase you were worried-" Dick smirked as two visible shivers ran through the young boys. "Later guys, I'll be out on a few dates. A few old girlfriends got this new idea they wanted to try out." He snickered and left as the chants of 'TMI' and 'Gross' started up. Okay, so yeah, they humiliated him, but hell, he was definitely getting something out of it. At least this way, he was in control of who wore the thong.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to look up Dick's exe's. And even then I got a rather inconclusive list. For those who don't know or didn't get it from the chapter, Helena is Huntress. Bette was a Batgirl when she and Dick dated, then became his side kick for a while as FlameBird, but is now her own hero known as 'FireHawk'. Clancy was Dick's landlady for a while when they had their fling, they didn't really date, same with Donna Troy, whom was 'Wonder Girl' when she 'almost' dated Dick, but is now Toria. Lori dated Dick in College, and Raya was a small relationship he had in the circus when he went back for a while. And if you don't know who Barbara Gordon is, then, I can't help you. If you're one of the very attentive few who are wondering why I didn't add Miggie and Emily, well, I just thought the better of it.

So this marks the end. This was the last Prank. If you guys have more Prank suggestions, then send them to me. This was a lot of fun and I wouldn't mind doing more, though separate from this.

Later!

~K R&R


End file.
